


Alone

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just being in the same room where they'd last spent time was like a solid punch to the gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

It was a long time before he actually got home. He was alone for the first time all day, really, and he just wasn't sure what to do. He knew he needed sleep, but he knew if he slept he would think about her, just as he'd been thinking about her all day. And sleeping in his own bed was a next to impossible idea at the moment. But he needed to be close to her again, and that meant going into his bedroom.

He hadn't made the bed before he left, and the minute he saw the rumpled sheets and misplaced pillows he felt a solid punch to the gut.

_"Come on, wake up," he said quietly, shaking her shoulder slightly. "You have work to do."_

_"Don't wanna," she murmured, snuggling in closer to him. "I think I'll call in sick."_

_"Can't do that, Jess," he said with a grin on his face. "You know that."_

_She rolled over and looked at him. "Fine. But can I at least stay in bed a little while longer? That's why I have clothes here, so I don't have to rush out of bed to get ready for work."_

_"Well, I still have to get ready," he said._

_"Yeah, but not for a little while." She cupped his face in her hands. "Stay in bed with me for a while. Or at least a few more minutes."_

_"I can do that," he said with a slight nod before leaning in and kissing her._

He should have let her call in sick. Should have encouraged it. Someone else could have handled transporting Dunbrook's son. And instead of coming home to an empty apartment with the knowledge he'd never get another day with her, another morning like that morning, she'd be there with him. Smiling, like she usually did when he was around. Laughing, too. He'd want her to laugh because the sound of her laughter made him smile. And now, he'd never get to hear it again.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, on the side where she'd slept, and pulled the pillow close. He could still smell her on the pillow, that unique scent that was all hers. And when he started to cry he didn't try to make himself stop. He couldn't. It was too much, and the pain and grief was just too overwhelming. He knew he'd get through it, but right now, he felt like this was the end of his world. But...at least she knew. At least she had a good idea of how he felt about her. And he hoped it was enough.

_You know how lucky I am to have you?" he murmured as he looked down at her._

_"Damn lucky," she said with a smile. "I'm lucky I have you, too."_

_"Good to know you feel that way," he said before kissing her again._


End file.
